Junto a tí
by LightBlue25
Summary: -Sargento, qué creé que sea la felicidad? -Creo que… la felicidad ha de ser eso que sientes cuando estás con las personas que quieres -Cómo cuándo estoy con usted? -No creo que sientas felicidad cuando estás con el tipo que hace un tiempo te rompió un diente –Ironizó, y debía admitir que aquella pregunta llamó su atención, ¿A caso el mocoso lo quería? - Levi x Eren / Yaoi


**Hello hello~! **

**He vuelto con un nuevo one-shot de Eren y Levi (sip, tengo una obsesión con estos dos) **

**Al fin lo he terminado así que lo comparto con ustedes! Fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió un día mientras estudiaba (yo pensando en yaoi en todo momento x3) y no pude evitar escribirlo, así que cualquier queja, con mi loca y retorcida mente..**

**Esto es puro fluff, sii, quise hacer una parte mas linda y tierna de Levi *u***

**Espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirla! ^^**

**A leer ! :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Eran las 7 de la mañana y el sol comenzaba a emerger del horizonte, trayendo consigo un calor abrasador, una suave y fresca brisa agitaba levemente los oscuros cabellos de Levi quien se encontraba recostado en una colina con los ojos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Los rayos de luz atravesaban las blancas nubes que se desplazaban por el claro cielo y caían en su pálido rostro plenamente distendido resaltando sus finas y largas pestañas.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse detrás de él pero no se inmutó, Eren se paró a su lado dándole sombra al cubrir el sol con su cuerpo y observó sus rasgos detenidamente.

Levi abrió un ojo viendo por entre las pestañas encontrándose con un par de esmeraldas que lo veían intensamente, abrió ambos ojos ahora para centrarse en esos cristales, cuyas pupilas dilatadas brillaban y lo reflejaban en esos enormes orbes verdes, los hilos de luz destellaban y sus ojos parecían dos gotas de oro candente, que lo quemaban y lo encendían por dentro.

Cerró sus ojos ignorando toda sensación que le causaban aquellos ojos cetrinos escuchando el susurrar de un viento suave y apacible. Sintió cuando el chico se sentó en el pasto a su lado e intentó decir algo típico de su vocabulario como "mocoso" pero sus labios no se movieron y su voz no salió.

Levi volvió a abrir sus ojos para ver al joven, sorprendiéndose al verlo sentado mirando al suelo arrancando el pasto con una mano, inquieto, sus ojos tenían un ligero color rojo y debajo de ellos unas pronunciadas ojeras, pero nada de esto pasó desapercibido ante él.

Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Sargento, qué creé que sea la felicidad? –Cruzó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas aún con la mirada en el suelo

Levi se incorporó quedando sentado a su lado intentando descifrar a donde quería llegar con aquello, estaban teniendo un comportamiento inusual, ambos.

-Ya no lo recuerdo, si lo sentí alguna vez –Respondió desinteresado –Pensé que un mocoso como tú que tuvo una familia, sabría que se siente, por qué preguntas eso?

-Honestamente… ya no sé qué siento –hablaba con pausas y su voz denotaba cansancio –Y las pesadillas son cada vez más frecuentes –Agregó al aire en un susurro que el sargento pudo oír claramente

-Deberías descansar –Dijo viéndolo de reojo para que éste no lo notara

-Lo sé… -Contestó pesadamente cerrando con más fuerza sus manos sobre sus brazos

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que parecían eternos y Levi tuvo el impulso de hablar, levantarle sus ánimos sin saber siquiera por qué lo hacía, quería decirle que no era un monstruo

-Creo que… la felicidad ha de ser eso que sientes cuando estás con tu hermana, tus amigos y con las personas que quieres

-Cómo cuándo estoy con usted? –Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos ajenos encontrándolos y haciendo contacto

-No creo que sientas felicidad cuando estás con el tipo que hace un tiempo te rompió un diente –Ironizó, y debía admitir que aquella pregunta llamó su atención, ¿A caso el mocoso lo quería?

-Usted es una persona fuerte, yo siempre lo admiré señor, desde niño –Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-Crees que eres débil? –Creía hacer entendido el sentido de su comentario y acertó cuando obtuvo una mirada de pesar

-Una persona fuerte es aquella que sin importar la situación sigue siendo ella misma y se expresa sin temor delante de todos, esa que dice lo que piensa en todo momento y sonríe en las situaciones más difíciles –Hizo una pausa para dedicarle una mirada a Eren quien lo observaba un poco sorprendido, entendía que se refería a él –Pero alguien que guarda todos sus sentimientos, y soporta todo dentro de sí mismo, fingiendo que todo le es indiferente, no puede llamarse fuerte

Eren le sonrió por primera vez en el día –Yo creo que usted es fuerte sargento

Levi levantó una ceja y no dijo nada, llevó una mano hasta el cabello del chico y pasó dulcemente sus dedos por entre los mechones castaños. El joven cerró sus ojos, los murmullos del aire golpeaban suavemente su rostro, escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de los árboles agitarse ante el viento y los dedos de su superior se enredaban en su cabellera, suaves, finos y largos lo atrajeron hasta sus piernas donde apoyó su cabeza y entró en un profundo sueño.

Un sueño en donde Levi rozaba su rostro con la yema de sus dedos paseando lentamente hasta su cuello, se inclinaba y sus narices se tocaban, sus respiraciones se acompasaban y su mirada se encontraba con aquella filosa que le hacía perder en el tiempo, en la que ahora se reflejaba el atardecer, esa que tanto añoraba y deseaba. Y dulcemente, sus cálidos labios se unieron por breves segundos.

Un sueño verídico.

Ya no sentía los cálidos labios de su sargento, ni el roce de sus dedos. Su cuerpo estaba frío, sus labios secos, dolores atroces lo atravesaban perforando su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser dejaba de estar frío para arder, como hilos de fuego cortando su carne, observó a su alrededor con sus ojos carentes, se encontraba en el bosque donde habían luchado con la titán femenina, pero éste ahora se encendía, elevándose las llamas en su cercanía, vio los cuerpos de sus compañeros a cada paso que daba, vio a Mikasa, vio a Armin, incluso a Irvin y Hanji, todos habían caído. Siguió caminando, había solo una persona que no lograba encontrar entre los escombros del bosque, y lo encontró, parado viendo todo derrumbarse, sus ropas estaban rasgadas dejando ver su piel con cortes desangrando. Intentó apresurarse y llegar a él, elevó una mano para alcanzarlo y vio un líquido rojo en ella, se detuvo para ver sus manos, horrorizado, se encontraba cubierto de sangre. Regresó su mirada a Levi y ahora pudo notar que una venda cubría sus ojos, lo observó atónito, y la venda se movió dejando ver uno de sus ojos oliva, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de él, y aquellas gotas se fueron tiñendo de un carmesí intenso, recorriendo su rostro hasta caer en la superficie.

El carmesí se tornó cada vez más oscuro y la negrura se apoderó de él. Abrió sus ojos y sintió su cuerpo temblar, llevó una mano tambaleante hasta su pecho hasta sentir los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Estaba sudando y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, su respiración se reguló poco a poco y se detuvo a pensar cuando se encontraba en total tranquilidad.

Unas suaves sábanas lo cubrían, su cabeza estaba apoyada en una almohada esponjosa, y su cuerpo reposaba en un colchón blando, no recordaba a su cama con aquellas características, sino lo contrario.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama y posó sus ojos en la luna que veía por el ventanal que con las cortinas abiertas dejaba entrar sus débiles rayos de luz, paseó con la mirada la pulcra habitación en busca de algo vivo hasta que lo vio, a él, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sus dos brazos apoyados en el apoyabrazos del sillón, y reposando en ellos su cabeza.

Delineó con la vista cada rasgo visible del rostro de Levi, con sus facciones relajadas y siendo iluminado por la luna. No pudo evitar ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta él, no quería despertarlo pero aquellos labios lo atraían. Quería sentir su calidez.

Acunó su rostro con las manos y lo besó lentamente como tanto ansiaba, y al separarse sintió una mirada sobre él.

-Sargento… -Fue lo único que salió de sus labios ante aquellos ojos acusadores

-Calla.. –Le ordenó y volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso más demandante que un simple roce, lentamente lo guió mientras se besaban hasta recostarlo en el sofá.

Levi quedó sobre Eren con una mano a cada lado viéndolo a los ojos, vehemente, el muchacho lo veía atónito, extasiado en su filosa mirada.

-Esta… es su habitación? –Preguntó curioso

-Sí, te quedaste dormido en la tarde, te encuentras bien?

-Sí, lo siento, no he dormido bien –Hubo una pausa en la que Eren parecía meditar algo, pero ese silencio entre su superior y él nunca fue incómodo –Por qué…? Por qué me trajo aquí?

-Cuando te dormiste no quise despertarte, te veías cansado así que fui a dejarte al sótano, pero no puedo creer que te tengan durmiendo en esas condiciones, ni siquiera un colchón decente tienes –Se veía indignado y Eren no pudo evitar emocionarse al notar que Levi se preocupaba por él

-Gracias sargento, pero no era necesario que me cediera su cama y usted…

-No agradezcas mocoso, comenzaste a moverte y decir cosas extrañas mientras dormías

-Ya veo..

-Tuviste una pesadilla? –Preguntó cambiando su tono de voz a uno más dulce mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por la mejilla húmeda del chico

-Si.. -Respondió abatido volteando su rostro para mirar hacia la ventana

-Qué sueñas? –Liberó al joven de sus brazos, sentándose en el sofá, y Eren por inercia hizo lo mismo quedando a su lado

-Bueno… al principio soñaba con la muerte de mi madre –Su mirada se fijó en un punto fijo del suelo –Pero luego comencé a tener pesadillas con que perdía el control y asesinaba a todos, incluso Mikasa y Armin… -Levi lo observaba con detenimiento, podía ver el dolor en los ojos del chico –Pero ahora –Hizo una nueva pausa y pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- sueño con usted

-Conmigo? –Levantó una ceja, confuso –Y qué hago yo en tus sueños?

-Sí, usted… usted siempre muere, por mi culpa, y se va, se aleja de mí y me deja solo –Ya no podía contener sus lágrimas y esto lo dijo sollozando mientras restregaba sus ojos con sus manos y ocultaba su rostro

-Eren… -Pronunció sosegado, pero Eren lloraba muy alterado –Yo no te dejaré –Tomó la mano del chico con la suya mientras Eren seguía con su otra mano tapando su rostro

-Eren! –Subió su voz sin llegar a gritar para que reaccionara, y el castaño lo miró con los ojos llorosos

Llevó la mano del joven hasta su pecho –Estoy aquí, lo sientes? No te dejaré solo

El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió en su mano el palpitar acelerado del corazón de Levi, y sonrió mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Sargento yo.. Creo que me enamoré de usted –Se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente

Levi correspondió el abrazo –Yo también –Susurró, pero Eren lo oyó y se separó solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos sorprendido por la declaración

-Aunque no podemos estar juntos

-Eh? –Preguntó con temor en su voz

-Si alguien se enterara no te dejarían a mi cuidado y probablemente intenten asesinarte al saber que yo ya no soy capaz de controlarte –Vio como la expresión de Eren comenzaba a apesadumbrarse –Pero... ellos no tienen por qué saberlo –Finalizó y una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios mientras revolvía los cabellos castaños

-Sargento yo…-

-No lo digas –Lo interrumpió –No lo digas antes que yo –Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho

-Te amo Eren –Declaró sin poder creer que decía aquellas palabras

-Yo también lo amo

-En serio?

-Sip

-Entonces tutéame

-Te amo Levi –Extendió sus brazos para entrelazarlos por detrás del cuello de Levi, que se acercó lentamente a Eren y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, el beso se fue tornando más intenso y se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas en las bocas de ambos quienes se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

Levi se puso de pie tomando a Eren en brazos y se dirigió a la cama en donde lo recostó suavemente sobre las pulcras sábanas

-Q-qué haces?! –Un enorme sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ser levantado en brazos

-Qué pasa? Antes no te quejaste de esto –Espetó con una sonrisa burlona

-A-antes? Cuándo? No me digas que…?

-Qué? Preferías que te arrastrara por el suelo o te cargara como a una bolsa de papas?

-N-no es solo que, no recuerdo cuando me dormí, si en la mañana o en la tarde y.. –Se notaba visiblemente nervioso –U-usted, me cargó así por todo el c-castillo? Enfrente de todos?

-Algún problema con eso soldado? –Preguntó simulando firmeza mientras se acostaba en la cama a su lado y rodeaba su cintura con un brazo pegándolo a él, haciendo exaltar a Eren por la proximidad de sus cuerpos –Estuviste toda la mañana a mi lado hablando tonterías, y te quedaste dormido en la tarde, me quedé aquí vigilando tu sueño, no quiero que te conviertas en titán mientras duermes

-No entrené? –Preguntó extrañado

-Hoy era día libre, Eren.. Estás bien? Tienes los recuerdos mezclados, debes descansar, ya es tarde –Dijo notablemente preocupado despejando el rostro del joven de los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos

-Sargento… -Susurró aferrándose a la camisa del susodicho y cerrando sus ojos –Nunca pensé que llegaría a estar así con usted, que sería tan amable y tan afectivo –una sonrisa boba surcó sus labios –P-pero no me refiero a que pensara que usted era frío y que no tenía sentimientos –Intentó aclarar algo alterado –Es solo que… nunca pensé que usted… a mí –Levi lo observaba sin decir palabra, la forma en que el chico intentaba excusarse y se sonrojaba a causa de los nervios le causaba ternura y producía en él un sentimiento que nunca había vivido

-Sargento Levi –Pronunció con voz tenue al notar que pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban de las mejillas de su superior sin que éste se percatara de ello –Sucede algo? A caso dije algo malo? –Preguntó presuroso y algo alterado temiendo haberle causado ese estado

-No, Eren, no dijiste nada malo –Abrazó fuertemente a Eren presionándolo contra su pecho e inspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello –Es solo que, nunca me había sentido así

-Se refiere al amor? Usted nunca se había enamorado sargento? –Habló dulcemente como queriendo detener aquellas lágrimas y curar sus heridas correspondiendo aquel necesitado abrazo

-No, lo más cercano a amor que tuve fueron dos amigos, eran como hermanos, pero después de su muerte nunca me volví a relacionar de forma íntima con alguien –Levi cerró sus ojos aflojando el agarre con Eren –Siempre temí amar y que murieran por mi culpa, me distancié de las personas para no sufrir de nuevo

-Levi, no debes temer, yo no me alejaré de ti, y tú no te alejarás de mí, verdad? –Una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras secaba las lágrimas de su superior como minutos antes él había secado las suyas

-No puedo prometer que estaré por siempre contigo, eso es algo incierto, pero te prometo que mientras esté con vida no te dejaré solo

-No se preocupe sargento, lograremos la libertad y entonces podremos ser felices –Musitó confiado con un brillo en sus ojos

Levi lo observó sorprendido por la seguridad de aquellas palabras, él no creía realmente en eso, estaba consciente de que podrían morir en cualquier momento, y ahora que tenía a Eren, sentía un profundo temor desde el fondo de su ser, ya no quería perder a nadie más, menos a él

-Si.. –Mintió, pero no podía decirle aquello al muchacho, y destruir sus sueños

-Es un mentiroso –Espetó sorprendiendo al sargento que lo miraba interrogante –Dice que sí, pero en realidad piensa que moriremos

-Eren… -Pronunció algo sorprendido

-No me trate como a un niño al que no quiere destruirle sus ilusiones, puedo entender lo que piensa, y tal vez tenga razón, pero ahora que estoy con usted tengo una razón más para luchar –Miró esos ojos grises intentando descifrar que pensaba –Mantengo la esperanza en que lo lograremos, y sé que usted también

Levi depositó un beso en su frente y Eren se mantuvo en silencio, porque el chico no sabía que el miedo que sentía su superior no era solo que murieran, era que si todo terminaba los separarían para eliminar al último titán que quede, porque la humanidad nunca aceptaría a Eren

-Lo siento.. –Sus ojos denotaban un gran pesar –Aún tengo esperanza, por eso he luchado hasta ahora, pero no sé qué sucederá y no quiero perderte

Eren levantó su rostro lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de Levi y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla sonriéndole como solo él podía hacerlo

-No importa Levi, no importa que pase mañana, lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora, y me encantaría estar así por siempre.. –Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Levi –Contigo –Pronunció suavemente cerrando sus ojos

Un profundo silencio invadió la habitación y Levi fue el primero en romperlo

-Dentro de dos días iremos a una expedición fuera de los muros –Comenzó acariciando su brazo –No te separes de mí por nada, si?

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, además si pasa algo puedo transformarme en titán

-No lo digas ni en broma mocoso, esa es la última opción, no debemos correr riesgos –Declaró observando a Eren con el entrecejo fruncido

El rostro del joven se apesadumbró al escuchar aquellas palabras –A caso usted también cree que sea un monstruo?

-De qué hablas? –Preguntó confundido

-No quiere que me transforme, de seguro también cree que soy un monstruo

-Tsk, por eso eres un mocoso –Eren lo vio interrogante –No quiero que te transformes porque no quiero que tu corras riesgos –Dijo poniéndole énfasis al "tu"

Eren no dijo nada pero su mirada hablaba por él, un brillo singular apareció en sus enormes y redondos ojos, el chico estaba feliz y Levi no pudo evitar sentirse bien por esto

-Tonto –Le dijo acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano

-No soy un mocoso –Replicó haciendo puchero

-Si lo eres –Respondió burlón –Eres mi mocoso –Finalizó llevando su mano hasta la cintura del chico, y acercó su rostro hasta su cuello donde dio un pequeño mordisco sacándole un gemido de sorpresa

-Sargento esp –Intentó decir el muchacho al sentir la cálida lengua de su superior sobre su piel

-Te amo Eren –Declaró mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo también te amo –Una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios y luego de un silencio Eren pareció recordar algo –Debo volver al sótano, ya es tarde y tenemos que dormir –Hizo amague de levantarse de la cama pero un brazo lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la cintura y tirándolo boca arriba sobre las sábanas

Levi se posicionó sobre él y volvió a besarlo haciendo presión sobre sus labios para que abriera la boca, y lo consiguió, se besaron hasta que les hizo falta el oxígeno y se separaron

-Duerme aquí –Susurró mientras repartía besos en su cuello

-Está seguro? –Preguntó con ilusión en sus ojos, esperando una respuesta positiva

-Sí, inventaré alguna excusa luego –Se separó de Eren para acostarse a su lado y cubrió a ambos con las sábanas

-Gracias sargento –Musitó el muchacho y cerró sus ojos al sentir el brazo de Levi rodearlo por detrás

-No es nada, realmente quiero dormir contigo –Habló en su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de oreja

-Sa-sargento! Si sigue haciendo esas cosas no podré dormir –Exclamó nervioso

-Mm de acuerdo, continuaremos otro día –Apoyó su frente en la espalda del joven cerrando sus ojos

-Continuar? –Preguntó Eren con miedo a la respuesta que vendría

-Sí, serás MI mocoso en cuerpo y alma Eren –Susurró haciéndolo estremecer por completo y un sonrisa surcó sus labios al notarlo –Buenas noches –Dijo bostezando y abrazó al joven mas contra sí

-Buenas noches Levi –Murmuró dulcemente con una sonrisa boba tomando la mano de su superior y entrelazando sus dedos

Erwin llegó al castillo en la mañana luego de una reunión en el exterior, debía hablar con Levi y explicarle con detalles los planes para la expedición que se haría el día siguiente.

Extrañamente mientras caminaba por los corredores del castillo no lograba encontrar al sargento y los pocos soldados con los que se encontraba no parecían estar haciendo nada serio.

La atmósfera del lugar era completamente calma, conversaban amenos, y cada vez que pasaba al lado de algún soldado se paraba firme y hacía el saludo militar. Comenzaba a preocuparse, esperaba encontrar a todos limpiando siendo estrictamente supervisados por Levi.

Fue a la oficina del sargento y no lo encontró, y por el camino se encontró con Mikasa y Armin preocupados buscando a su amigo, aquello era extraño para él, tampoco había visto a Eren por ningún lado.

Pero todas sus dudas desaparecieron al entrar a la habitación del sargento luego de tocar tres veces y que no contestara

-Buenos días Lev- -No pudo terminar sus palabras ante la imagen que veía, quedó parado con la mano aún en la puerta y con los ojos como platos

Eren durmiendo en la cama de Levi, pero eso no era lo peor, el sargento lo abrazaba y Eren se encontraba recostado en su pecho, con las piernas entrelazadas, y juró haber visto una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios de ambos

-Heey Erwin! Ya volviste? –Gritó eufórica como siempre Hanji detrás de él –Qué haces ahí parado? –Preguntó asomándose por la puerta

Al ver aquello Hanji no lo soportó y cubrió su boca con sus manos intentando no reír a lo que Erwin la empujó fuera de la habitación para que no despertara a Levi y los encontrara dentro de su habitación irrumpiendo su privacidad

-E-Erwin, viste eso? –La castaña hablaba entre risas mientras llevaba una mano a su estómago –Debería haber tomado una foto –Dijo antes de largar una risotada que juraría Erwin se escuchó en todo el castillo

El comandante seguía de piedra sin poder creer lo que había visto

-Creo que… no deberíamos meternos en sus asuntos –Concluyó finalmente al volver en sí

-Pero debes admitir que se veían adorables –Insistió con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse

-Nunca pensé que…

-Que el enano gruñón pudiera enamorarse –Finalizó la oración aún riendo mientras comenzaban a caminar por el corredor hacia la oficina

-Hanji, Levi es humano, también tiene emociones –Objetó con mirada de reproche

-Pero Eren? –Se defendió ante la mirada acusadora del comandante

-Bueno… debo admitir que no lo esperaba, son un gran contraste –Comentó perplejo

-Eren es honesto, emotivo, y alegre, y Levi es frío, serio y malhumorado –Agregó con gracia

-Se complementan.. –Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Hanji y ésta se la devolvió

-Una historia de amor prohibido en un mundo en medio del caos –Exageró haciendo gestos con sus manos

-Hanji… -Pronunció con un suspiro resignado ante sus locuras y ella rió

-Será divertido molestar al enano con esto –Erwin volvió a mirarla con reproche –Bien, bien, pero hacen linda pareja –Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios

-Guarda el secreto, no será bueno que los de arriba se enteren, entiendes? –Preguntó con seriedad

-Sí, lo sé, confía en mí –Contestó con complicidad –Esos dos se merecen no crees?

Erwin sonrió –Si… eso creo

* * *

**Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí y les gustó pueden dejarme un review con sus criticas, opiniones o lo que sea, lo acepto todo x3**

**Matta nee minna! ^^**

**P/D: Por si alguna lo notó, los dos amigos que menciona Levi si son Farlan e Isabel de A choice with no regrets..**


End file.
